Behemoth
is a high ranked mercenary player in the VRMMO, Gun Gale Online, who is usually hired as a bodyguard for player groups with money but no perseverance. Behemoth uses a heavy «GE M134 Minigun» as his weapon of choice. Appearance Gun Gale Online Avatar Behemoth first appeared wearing a camouflage cloak and coat, which hid his equipment from the view of other players, while massive goggles covered his face and hid his expression. He has a huge body, broad shoulders, is nearly 2 meters tall and seemed to be wearing a large backpack at first, but this turned out to be his GE M134 Minigun, connected to a large capacity ammunition box via a belt. Unlike the other members of the Mob hunting party he was in, his lips were tight, without a slightest movement and he was walking slowly and silently in the back, giving off a feeling of pressure to an experienced player like Sinon. In battle, he forms a fierce smile. After Sinon's shot hits his goggles, it is revealed that he has grey eyes, blazing with light, as he formed another fearless smile, and that he has a rough face. Background Behemoth is a well-known minigun user in GGO and is said to be invincible in various group battles, if he gets adequate support from his teammates. He did not, however, appear in the Bullet of Bullets tournaments, as his Minigun and 500 rounds of ammo put him overweight, which prevents him from being able to run during the match and makes him an easy target for snipers, especially since the BoB tournament is a solo encounter, meaning that there are no teammates to support him if he joins. Personality Behemoth is a mysterious, silent, and expressionless person when not in battle. He is shown to be a calm and collected person, as shown by how he is not troubled or confused by the sudden death of his teammate and does not even take 3 seconds to locate Sinon. He likely enjoys firefights and killing other players, which is shown in the form of a fierce smile as takes his Minigun to open fire at the attacking PvP squadron. He is also an experienced and quick-witted person, as he is able to quickly read Sinon's plan of finding a suitable location for sniping and is able to locate and aim directly at her new location. Chronology Phantom Bullet Arc Behemoth appears as a new member of a Mob (monster) hunting party that Dyne and his anti-personnel squadron (PvP guild) had ambushed a few days ago and attempts to ambush again. Due to his appearance hiding his equipment, he is not considered a major threat by Dyne, so he orders Sinon to snipe the party's Minimi user, who was a more apparent threat. After Sinon kills the Minimi user and reveals her position to the party, Behemoth does not show any sign of confusion and calmly avoids Sinon's second shot, directed at him. Afterwards, he takes off his cloak, reveals his Minigun and forms a fierce smile, as he begins firing at Ginrou's (Dyne's squadron member's) attacking group of 3 closing in on them, killing Ginrou in the process. He keeps pushing Dyne's squadron back with his strafing fire, as the party's members close the distance to the PvP squadron, until Sinon joins the squadron, barely avoiding Behemoth's fire, and comes up with a plan of action. As the squadron splits into two and attacks from the left and right, Behemoth aims at the group attacking from the left and kills one of the squadron's member, until he notices Sinon firing at them. After Sinon fails to snipe him, he aims the Minigun at her, but is stopped by Dyne firing at him, giving Sinon time to escape. After Dyne uses a plasma grenade in a suicide attempt to deal damage to the hunting party and a veil of dust covers the battlefield, giving Sinon time to move to a sniping point, Behemoth is able to read Sinon's plan and aims directly at her new location before she is even able to acquire him on scope. But, before he is able to kill the sniper, she jumps out from the window, losing her leg from Behemoth's blast, and is able to shoot Behemoth in the face directly from above, where he is unable to hit her, killing the Minigun user instantly. After the battle, Sinon and one other member from the party are left as the only survivors. Gallery Behemoth LN.png|Behemoth in the novel. Behemoth in a mantle from Sinon's scope.png|Behemoth in a mantle. Behemoth with his mingun.png|Behemoth with his GE M134 Minigun. Sinon defeating Behemoth.png|Behemoth shot by Sinon. Trivia *A Behemoth is a mythological beast that has become a metaphor for any large or powerful entity. References Navigation en:Behemoth es:Behemoth ru:Бегемот pl:Behemoth Kategorie:GGO-Spieler Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Charakter